Find a Way
by Rory-N-Christal
Summary: One diva is hopelessly in love with the wwe champion. One diva swears to never fall in love again....Both have their doubts in finding true happiness. But can love find a way for them in the end?
1. Chapter 1

"**Find a Way"  
**A Randy/Maria – John/Ashley fanfic  
by Christal-R and rory21

**A/N: H****ey guys! Christal (Christal-R) and Rory (rory21) here! We decided to co-write this fic on our favorite pairings... and we hope you'll like it!**

**Chapters are written in first person, from the characters' POV.  
We don't own anything and the title comes from a song by The Used.  
Here we go with the first chappie, written by Rory... enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Ashley**_

I smiled at myself looking around the crowded women's locker room, I had just got back last week from my last injury and… God, if I missed it! I missed every single tiny bit of it… even the usual bitching from Melina and Jillian… which is definitely saying something.

And if just coming back (or wait! I could call it my 'second coming' in perfect Y2J style, whatcha think? Haha it sounds cool, doesn't it?) wasn't good enough… I even got to be a part of Wrestlemania yesterday!! Aw how awesome!! I was really looking forward to that match… cause, yeah, last year my first Wrestlemania in action didn't go so good. So even though yesterday Maria and I lost, I'm so in a good mood tonight cause _we fought back_ and I'm definitely more satisfied of myself than I was a year ago. So far so good, right?

I closed my locket after taking a last look at myself in the small squared mirror; tonight I don't have to compete… not exactly. If I'm not mistaken we divas have to come out to the ring and help Maria beat the crap out of Santino. HAHA that's going to be much fun, I'm telling you! And then… aw, I can't even think about it without starting to cry, there's the Ric Flair's Farewell Ceremony since he lost to Shawn Michaels yesterday and he has to retire… that's gonna be so sad, I'll cry for sure. Anyway, I was just checking my slightly curly hair (nope don't get me wrong, I'm not _that_ kind of diva, I'm not so vain and full of myself but I never had my short hair in curls before and I just wanted to make sure that I didn't look ridiculous) when I heard someone approaching me.

"Hey punk princess."

"Oh, hi Micks! What's up?" I smiled back at Mickie James.

"Just wanted to make sure that you're okay. So… are you?" She chuckled.

"Sure I am… why shouldn't I?" I'm sure I looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"For yesterday. No, wait! I didn't mean that you _should_ be sad or disappointed or anything like that… I was just worried IF you felt that way. If that makes sense. Oh whatever, you know what I mean, right?" She looked up at me with a hopeful face and I couldn't help but giggle, Mickie is just like that and she's awesome, if you want my opinion, of course.

"Yep, don't worry, I totally got your point."

"Good, cause you know… you totally rocked last night. Even though you didn't win… the hurricanrana, the head scissors… that face buster from the turnbuckle!! WHOA! Without mentioning Ria, she's really improved lately. I'm so proud of you girls."

"Aw thanks Micks, it means a lot coming from you, you know." I sincerely said, she had spent hours with us in the ring lately. "And I'm sure you'll have another opportunity at Beth's title one of these days cause you totally deserve it."

"I hope so, thanks Ash."

"Anytime hun, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" I winked at the talented brunette, "Oh and btw have you seen Maria around?"

"Uhm no actually, now that you mention it I didn't…" Mickie said as she looked around us.

"Okay, no worries, she's probably in the canteen. I'll take a look around, are you coming?" I offered her with a smile.

"Nah go ahead, I still need to get ready for later."

"Okay then, I'll see you later!" I cheerfully waved good bye at her and, after grabbing my inseparable iPod, started to walk away… before being abruptly stopped by someone.

"What the…" I muttered as _someone_ seized my shoulder making me turn.

"You running away _punkie_? I actually wonder how you found the courage to step inside here after yesterday. You'd have better doing like your little friend and don't even bother to show up."

I rolled my eyes, trust me there's no one who annoys me more than Melina. "You're like a broken record, ya know? Maybe you should focus on something new cause you're becoming a little repetitive." I said with a fake smile.

"…That doesn't change the fact that you and your friend lost yesterday, at Wrestlemania, in front of millions of people."

"Do you realize that Beth took Maria from behind after she got distracted by Santino, right?" I scoffed. I know that we lost and I wasn't saying that otherwise we would have surely won, but we were fighting back so we'll never know I guess… or maybe we will…

"That's a pretty good excuse," the A-list diva laughed in my face "we can beat you all over again without any interference. Anytime, anyplace."

"Good to know." I smirked, "Then why don't you ask Regal to make it official for next week? Consider it our right to ask for a rematch."

"Shouldn't you ask your friend first? You wouldn't like to find yourself in a handicap match next Monday, would you?" She grinned.

"She will be ready, trust me." I confidently said before turning my back at her and finally leaving the locker room.

I could still hear Melina's voice shouting insults in my direction, so I lowered my gaze to take my iPod out of the mini dress' pocket muttering something that sounded just like "Stupid bitch."

_Wrong choice._

Never get distracted while you're walking. In a public corridor. Especially if you're insulting someone.

"Are you mad at me for something?" John Cena chuckled promptly catching me as I bumped into him. What an idiot I am sometimes.

"Aw sorry, I wasn't paying attention… sorry!" I incoherently blurted out. I'm sure I was also blushing. Way to go, Ash, make a fool of yourself in front of _him_.

What? No, stop right now. I know what you're thinking. I'm not heels over head for him… he's just… aww beautiful! And those dimples?! How cute!! BUT NO, I don't like him in that way… at least I think I don't… even though the girls make fun of me saying that he's my prince charming... Anyway, we're just friends. Well actually I'm not sure if we are… I mean we talk and we're polite with each other in the backstage, but it's not like we hang out together if you know what I mean. Maybe we're just friendly, yep that's the word! _Friendly_, that's it. Ok, I think I'm losing the point now, so back on track folks!

"So who made you angry then? If that wasn't for me, of course." He asked with a chuckle.

Awww those dimples!! Focus Ash, focus!! "Melina." I muttered with a roll of my eyes, "She likes to tease me about yesterday."

"Then I agree with you." He smiled, "But don't let her get to you… we all win some and lose some."

"Yeah… and speaking of, I'm sorry for yesterday… you know, the Triple Threat."

"Thanks, it seems like it wasn't our best night yesterday, for both of us." He lightly laughed.

"Yep, definitely." I giggled.

"Actually the worst part is to live with Randy's smirks now, he's all about how he beats all his opponents etc, etc, etc…" He groaned rolling his eyes.

"Aw poor you, that's right." I couldn't help but laugh.

"And speaking of, do you have a ride to the party?"

"Party? What party?"

"Oh… the news hasn't arrived to the women's locker room yet, I guess." He chuckled, "Our champ has invited us all to celebrate the beginning of 'the age of Orton'…"

"Wow." I laughed as he rolled his eyes, "Sounds just like him."

"Exactly. So I was wondering… do you have a ride? Cause you could save me from a half hour ride alone with the legend killer if you don't, you know?" He smiled.

"Oooh." Oh My God! Has he just asked me to go with him?! And Randy, of course, but who cares of that detail. Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!!

"Ash? Are you listening?"

Okay, now I'm officially an idiot at his eyes, I'm sure of that. But… c'mon, it's not something that happens everyday, right? And btw I'm still a little awkward around him cause… yeah, as I said we're quite friendly… or at least we were when I firstly arrived at Raw. Then I moved on the blue roster and I never saw him again with continuity until last month when I got back… but he was injured at the time… then when he got back, I got injured again. What a destiny! So this was I guess the third time we saw each other since we both got back. I'm still not used to it…

Yes, I sound like a shy teenager. Whatever.

"Oh sorry, I got distracted. And sure I'd like to save you then," I giggled "I could never leave you in his hands in that situation."

"Great. So I'll see you later, then?"

"Sure!" I waved goodbye as he smiled at me… before an idea suddenly hit me. "Hey John?" I called back.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could bring another diva with me?"

"Sure, go ahead." He winked.

"Thanks!" I smiled before continuing in my direction. Awesome! Now I only have to find Maria, make sure that she's eager to kick Melina & Beth's asses next week just like I am and tell her that we're gonna ride with the guy she likes since… forever.

Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, Christal here! I apologize for my late update. I've been so busyt lately but now I've finally made myself to write a chapter for you to read. Hope it's worth the wait lol. Thanks for waiting! **

**Also thanks to xAttitudex, xOxRaNdYOrToNxOx, Prince of Punk, Inday, Hardy's Girl 11 and JCJF.lover for the reviews. Rory and I also like to thank those of you who added this story to alerts and favorites. It's great to know that you enjoy this story so far! **

**Well here goes with the next chapter….happy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

_**Maria**_

As I stood in the middle of the corridor, I felt like crying. Literally speaking. To see one of the greatest wrestlers make his final departure tonight, it seemed so surreal but then when that thought finally hits you, you couldn't help but thinking 'Is it really going to happen? Is he really leaving?'

It sucks but that's life I guess. He isn't expected to stay under the spotlight forever so. . .his time has come.

I should have walked away when I saw Ric Flair but I didn't. As I saw him talking to a crew member, I just stood there, just hoping to get one last look at him. My eyes were burning me so much. I bet they were turning red.

The crew member walked away and Ric turned and saw me. He gave his warm smile as he walked over to me. That is the man that I looked up to. He's my inspiration. He had done so much for this business for over thirty years. I'm glad that he got inducted into the Hall of Fame. If you ask me, he deserved it.

"It's okay to cry you know?" he told me with a soft chuckle.

"I know. But still. . ."

He nodded as if he knew what I meant. As he cupped his hand into my right cheek, that's what I knew that he knew what I meant.

"I watched the diva's match yesterday."

"You did?"

"I sure did," he said with a smile. "And I must say that you really impressed me."

"I have?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah. And let's not forget Ashley. That girl was something else! When she jumped off the apron and got on top of six divas!"

I nodded and then I chuckled when I thought of it. Ashley is so courageous. She's never afraid to take a risk. Sometimes I wished I could be as brave as she is.

"Yeah she did," I said.

"And I see that you've been improving. From what I saw last night, I gotta tell you, you were absolutely fantastic!"

Just to hear these words from him meant everything to me. I get a lot of compliments from my co-workers, my family, my best friend Ashley of course. But his compliment is so different from the others. How, you ask? I'll tell you. Just to hear him telling him how good I am in my ring work, it shows that my hard work had finally been recognized and had been paid off in the long run. Just to hear these words from a legend really meant a lot to me and I take great pride in that.

"Thank you," I said.

"You have done so well and I'm proud of you. I want you to keep on going. Look beyond the stars and think big. There is not a dream that's too big or too hard to reach. You can and you will make your dream as long. . ." He placed a finger onto his temple before he went on to say "you got your mind focused on the prize."

"I will." I told him.

"Keep these words in mind alright? I know you can do it. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or bring you down. When you fall, get up and try again. Your goal Maria, is to prove the world wrong. So you go out there in that ring and you prove to them that they're wrong!"

I felt the tears coming. I thought to myself that I was going to make an idiot of myself in front of him. I cried so hard. I don't remember the last time I cried that much like that moment. Not just the words but I guess reality hit me hard by the fact that this was my last conversation with him.

"Thank you Ric," I said, trying to speak as clearly as I could with my croaky voice. "You have no idea how much it means to hear that you're proud of me. I promise you that I will cherish your words and that I will keep on going."

"That's what I want to hear," he said with a smile. Then he hugged me. As I stood in his arms, I heard him make a sniffle. It's going to be hard, knowing that he won't be around anymore. I'm so honored that I got to know him throughout the three years I've been working in his wrestling industry. This man is a legend and is and always will be my favorite.

**x x x x x**

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. You'll never guess what just happened in the women's locker room. Melina was being such a. . .hey, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying or something."

"I have been crying. I was with Ric just now."

"Aw." Ashley made a pout for me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Tonight is going to be a very emotional night huh?"

"You got that right."

"So what did you and Ric talked about?"

"Not much. We mostly talked about our match last night."

"Oh really? What did he say?"

"Well he said that he was impressed with me. He mentioned you too."

"He did? No way! Did he say that I was a rockin' awesome diva ever?"

I laughed. "No but he said that you were good so that's something."

"Haha okay then. Well I got some news for ya!"

"Yeah?" I could tell that it was something good by her big grin on her face. She nodded.

"Well we're going to have ourselves a Wrestlemania rematch next week!"

"Really? This is the chance that we could finally beat them this time!"

"Exactly! You know how you almost got Beth pinned? If it wasn't for that San-tee-no Mah-reh-lla (I laughed by her use of the accent) then we would have won last night."

"Yeah I know." I squealed and bounced up and down with her. "This is awesome!"

"Totally! I was really hoping that you would be psyched as I am since you weren't there when Melina was blabbing her mouth off back in the locker room."

"Well she wouldn't be once we shut her and Beth's mouths up when we scored a guaranteed victory!"

I have no idea where I got that boost of confidence from. But who cares really? It felt good! I slapped my hand into Ashley's before we walked together, with each arm around each other's waists.

"Oh Ria, you'll never guess what else happened!" Ashley began with a giggle.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Well. . .I bumped into Cena just a while ago. We started talking and. . ."

"You went into dreamland."

"No I didn't!"

"Uh huh sure." I knew that she has a crush on him but she wouldn't admit it and she wouldn't admit it to herself either.

She rolled her eyes and continued on to speak. "So anyway we started to talk and then he told me about this party that's going to take place after Raw. You know anything about it?"

"No I haven't. What is this party about?"

"Well apparently the wwe champion is inviting everyone to celebrate the birth of the 'Age of Orton'.

"Oh." At the mention of his name I couldn't help but to picture his face in his mind. Along with his eyes, his smile, his abs. . .just the thought of him made melt inside. I keep on getting this funny feeling inside my stomach every time I see him. Yes you could say that I am in love with him. Now I can admit that!

"Yep! And guess what else?"

"Yes Ashley? I'm still listening you know?"

Ashley chuckled. "Well John asked me if we could give him a ride to the party."

"Okay."

"And Randy will be joining us too."

"Alrighty then."

Then something made me stopped walking. A thought just hit me.

"Randy Orton?"

"Yep."

"Is having a party?"

"That's riiiight," Ashley grinned.

"And he's going to ride with us?"

"Yeah. But he's not alone. John's joining us too."

"Tonight?"

"Well yeah. . .I just told you didn't I?"

I turned to her and she looked very excited. More excited about the ride, that is.

"Ash, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away." Ashley beamed at me. Me on the other name, I wasn't.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"**Find a Way"  
**A Randy/Maria – John/Ashley fanfic  
by Christal-R and rory21

**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys rock! :)  
**Rory** here with another chappie... hope you'll like it!  
**R&R and enjoy it!  
**  


* * *

**Chapter 3 – Ashley**

_"ARE YOU CRAZY?"_

"Nope, I'm not crazy!" I exclaimed surprised "I don't see why you're asking."

"Because…" Maria slowly responded as she was trying to calm herself down, "You just agreed to go to a party with John… and Randy!"

I tried to refrain to smile as she almost whispered the second name. "Yeah, you can thank me later for that."

"Ashley Marie Massaro!"

Ooops. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." I playfully rolled my eyes "But what did you expect me to do, Ria?"

"You should have told him no!" She almost freaked out at this point.

"But… he asked so nicely." I tried my best innocent smile. Okay, probably my answer had a lot to do with those dimples of his… but I wasn't going to admit it just like that. Besides it's not like this could change anything, I told you we're just friends, or maybe even less than that.

As my best friend just lightly sighed at my protest, I pressed on.

"C'mon Ria, would you really leave me alone with those two? Can you do me this little, tiny favor?" I tried my best puppy dog eyes.

"Ash…"

"Cause, remember? I always followed you when Torrie dragged you in one of her shopping-full-immersions." Okay, that was playing dirty… but c'mon, ain't I the dirty diva? Ha ha.

"That's no fair." She muttered "But,"

"But?" I hopefully insisted.

"But fine, let's do it." She finally gave up with a roll of her eyes.

"YAYYY!" I literally jumped and hugged her "You're the best! The bestest best friend evaaar!"

"I don't think that's a word, actually." She pointed out with a soft giggle, amused by my reaction.

"Well that totally should be." I promptly nodded.

"Anyway… after that you'll owe me big time little miss Dirty Diva."

"Oh, I don't think so." I grinned as I saw _someone_ coming our way.

"And what do you mean by that?" She looked genuinely puzzled.

I just innocently shrugged as by now _he_ was just behind her.

"_Hi girls,_"

I tried my best friendly smile as I observed the color on my friend's face changing in different shades of red at hearing the legend killer's voice.

"Hi Randy," I was the only one to respond as Maria literally jumped next to me and just nervously nodded.

"John told me you're driving with us… well of course, who wouldn't drive with the champ?!" He cockily grinned as I playfully rolled my eyes. Typical Orton. Not like the former champ… okay, enough. Not exactly the best time to daydream. Especially cause it seemed that someone next to me had just forgotten how to speak.

"So," he continued "if that's okay with you we could meet up like in a hour in the hotel's lobby?"

"Sure." I politely smiled looking sideways at Maria, who was just staring at him, blushing.

"Okay, I'll see you later then?" And this time he was smiling directly at her… and I'm telling you, it wasn't anything like that arrogant smirk of his. It was a genuine, hopeful smile.

So I couldn't help but nudge Maria with my elbow in her ribs, hoping she would get the hint.

And fortunately she did.

"Yeah, I- we'll see you later." She finally said with her beautiful smile.

And with that he left us.

"Finally." She muttered, "His presence always makes me nervous."

I'm sure she didn't mean it in _that_ way, anyway I couldn't help but give her a knowing look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that now?"

"Because I saw you and I saw his smile looking at you." I beamed.

"Oh Ash, don't say so, I'm sure it's not like that." She protested.

"Well I bet you'll bounce up and down Mickie style at the end of the night." I smirked. "Miss I-can't-say-a-word-in-his-presence."

"At least my silence does no harm, miss I-would-say-yes-to-anything-in-his-presence." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Touchée." I giggled. After all I put us in this situation in the first place. "Let's go now, we have to get back to the hotel and get ready!"

"Yep… but I'm sure I won't enjoy the night at all and he won't even look at me. I'll probably die of boredom." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I replied with an amused smile, convinced that this was very unlike to happen, and followed her back to the women's locker room to take our things.

**John's POV**

I was in the crowded men's locker room, chucking my things in my duffel bag when someone patted me on the shoulder. I turned just to find my best friend and current rival smirking at me.

"What?"

"Mission accomplished."

"Yeah, I know you won over me at Wrestlemania yesterday" I rolled my eyes "could you just stop bragging about this for… I don't know… five minutes?"

"Ha ha," now he rolled his eyes "I was talking about the girls, dumbass."

"Oh."

"Yep, and I told them to meet us in a hour in the hotel's lobby, so you're welcome." He grinned.

"I told you I couldn't tell her earlier cause she ran away." I lied with a roll of my eyes. He's my best bud, okay, but I would never admit to him that I lose all my intellective capacities when _she_ smiles at me.

"Yeah," he gave me a knowing look "or maybe you just forgot when a certain punk princess accepted your invite?"

Gotcha. Or better got me.

"Anyway," I decided to ignore his last comment and just rolled my eyes "I'm all ready to go so you have almost a hour to get ready, legend killer."

"You're not going dressed like this, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with this?" I questioned him with a confused look since I was just wearing a pair of jeans shorts, my brand new t-shirt and a pair of white Reeboks.

"It's what you always wear, Cena." He pointed out.

"And so?"

"So… 1) You're not coming to the first party of the age of Orton dressed for the ring, and 2) For the same reason I'm sure you don't want to make _her_ ran away from you."

"Don't know who you're talking about." I rolled my eyes.

"What about the one you're crushing on since 2 years and never got a chance to ask her out?"

Okay, maybe lying to him was pointless.

"I don't have anything different to wear." I objected with my best innocent look.

"That's not a problem," he grinned "I have plenty of nice shirts that you can borrow."

I couldn't help but groan in protest.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later." He told me with his usual smirk.

I doubt that will happen but anyway… I didn't see I had an alternative at that point so I just shrugged. "Fine, let's go."

"Awesome. Maybe I could even make you look _almost_ as good as me." I heard him say as I lead the way and couldn't refrain to roll my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey hey Christal here, back to writing a new chapter for you all! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the precious chapter. You guys are awesome! :)**

**Enjoy and Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Maria's POV**

Okay. I can do this. Easy. No problem at all.

Oh god. What if he doesn't like me in this outfit? Okay, do not panic Maria! Everything is going to be just fine.

Just fine.

"ASHLEY!" I screamed. "I am totally freaking out now! I mean I have absolutely nothing to wear. And I mean NOTHING!"

"Hey, relax will you?" Ashley laughed. "Now first of all it's very impossible for you to not have nothing to wear that you have a bigger wardrobe than mine."

"But still! Tonight is an important night! Okay where is my emergency card?"

"Oh come on Maria. Not at this time! We've only got an hour before they meet us."

I just ignored her protest and quickly rummaged through my handbag. Ah ha! I got it! I found my credit card. I hardly ever use it. Only for emergencies of course.

And this was when I definitely needed the most.

"Be back in half an hour. . .or less," I said. I ran toward to the door.

Oh just great. Now Ashley's in my way.

"Not too fast," said Ashley, blocking the door so I couldn't escape. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the mall downstairs? I'm going to get an outfit."

"It's only for one night Maria!"

How could not see the crisis that I'm in? I'm going to Randy's party not to mention that I'm going to be in the same vehicle WITH him to the party.

This is not my night at all.

"So what? I need to get something good to wear regardless of the time."

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here and we will find something to wear in the little time that we have. So bring your ass over the wardrobe. Now!"

I hate it when she sounds like my mother. I made a groan and stomped my way back to the wardrobe.

"Seriously Ash I swear I'm going to tear down the whole mall in the next few minutes if I don't find anything appropriate."

Why is Ashley giggling? This is not the time for joking around!

"What are you laughing at?" I asked with annoyance.

"You're such a drama queen, you know that? Come on, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Not that bad?!" I yelled. "I usually don't have any trouble finding something to wear…but look at me! I'm freaking out right now! The guys are going to meet us in a few hours and I have nothing good to wear at all…and it's making me crazy right now! I mean oh my god, look at the time! Look at the freakin' time! It's already past ten minutes and you're already dressed, well you like to be simple but me, I just need to…"

Oh. My. Goodness. Is that a Crunch bar she's holding in her hand?

"Did something grab your attention?" Ashley smirked as she waved the chocolate bar from side to side, in a 'hypnotizing someone' sort of way.

"Ahhh!" I squealed. "Chocolate! Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!" I grabbed the candy bar and tore off the wrapping paper. I took a bite and then in just a half a second, I felt like I was floating on a cloud. Who knew that chocolate can relieve stress? Whoever made that wonderful discover was a genius.

"Feeling better?" Ashley asked me with a giggle.

I sighed happily and nodded. "Much better. Now let's pick out an outfit."

Somehow I feel like the night would be turn out to be a total perfection.

And to make it even better, I'm going to meet Randy soon.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Randy's POV**

"Now who's that dude staring at me?" I asked aloud. Standing before me was this man and he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. He was looking so sharp!

"Oh wait. . .that's me," I smirked at my reflection in the mirror. Of course it's obvious that I was talking about myself. Who did you think I was referring to?

"You really are full of it," John told me.

"Oh come on John," I said with a bigger smirk as I turned to him. "There's no need to be jealous of my natural perfection."

"Excuse me? You better watch your mouth or you won't make it to the party."

I chuckled. I love to get this guy annoyed. If it's possible, I'd say that it's my one of my favorite hobbies. Annoying my best friend.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm an incredibly handsome wwe champion who's making history of starting my One Man dynasty!"

I love that phrase. Probably the greatest thing that ever happened since my championship reign began back in No Mercy 2007. In twenty or so years from now, I can see an image of myself in the big screen, as I get inducted into the Hall of Fame.

Me, Randy Orton, was best known as the youngest heavyweight champion in history and for creating the 'One Man Dynasty'.

What? So I can't imagine myself being honored one day? It's a great possibility and I believe that my time will come!

Ouch! What the hell?

"Hey what was that for?!" I suddenly snapped as I felt a hot sting shot through my arm after he slapped me.

"It's time to go Champ," John smirked. "We've got fifteen minutes left until the girls meet us."

Oh yeah, right. I did tell them we would meet them in the lobby, didn't I?

"Alright let's go then."

"Wait, before we leave, do I look okay?"

I surveyed him for a moment. He was wearing my best white shirt, a pair of black pants he bought recently and a pair of loafers.

"Hmm. . .you look sharp," I said with a grin.

"Yeah?" John had a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course. . ." I trailed off before smirking again. "Just not as hot as me."

"Gee thanks for the half compliment," John said sarcastically before rolling his eyes.

"You'll thank me later," I said. "when you get her attention."

"I doubt she wouldn't even notice?"

"How could you not? I mean sure of course she would notice me after all I am in the centre of attention, not to mention that I am a true sex god. . .but she will notice you too!"

John rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I have you as a best friend."

"I know you love me really," I said with a grin and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Anyway let's go."

So we left the room and went down to the lobby. Now we'll wait for the girls.

"It wouldn't be long now," I said, checking on my watch for the time. They should be here any. . .

Now they've arrived.

Ashley was wearing a black one shoulder dress. Maria was wearing a red tube dress with matching stilettos. Wow. A lady in red indeed. I mean it's no wonder she posed for Playboy. She is, well, smoking hot. Hot like a gallon of hot pepper sauce and a couple of red bells mixed together.

A bit too much? Well, she had gotten my eye. For sure.

John looked like he had been petrified. It seems like Maria's friend had gotten his eye as we speak.

And he said he only likes her as a friend. Yeah, right.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Maria's POV**

"Well well well you ladies look fabulous tonight," Randy spoke. I felt a tingling sensation on my cheeks as he said this. He really liked my dress! Thanks to my wonderful best friend, who looks amazingly gorgeous herself.

I felt my heart leaping when he walked toward me. Oh god. He's coming toward me. What have I done wrong? Was it the hair? I just thought of putting it up. Maybe it was that? Or maybe I got a stain on my dress but didn't realize it?

I knew I shouldn't have eaten the rest of the Crunch bar before we left.

"I love that dress."

_What?_ He loves it?

"Thank you," I said brightly. He loves it! He really loves it! He took my hand, raised it and. . .

No way. No.Freaking.Way.

I felt like fainting right now. He just kissed my hand.

He.Kissed.My.Hand!

Oh my god, I couldn't believe it!

Okay Maria, calm down or you'll be like a maniac.

Okay. I'm calm down now. Really, I am. Just calm.

_He kissed my hand. Hell yeah!_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Find a Way"  
**A Randy/Maria – John/Ashley fanfic  
by Christal-R and rory21

And here we are with an other update! Rory here and i'm sorry it took so long, let's blame it all on my writer's block lol!  
Thanks to **annskieesofresh**, **RaNdAl.xOx**, **xAttitudex**, **mcena99**, **Randy4ever** and** berrycharismatic** for reviewing last chappie,  
hope you like the new one :)

* * *

_**Ashley's POV**_

_Okay, okay, okay Ash. Just relax. We're here, they're here. Everything's alright._

…_Is it? I don't think I'm alright, I feel unbelievably agitated now that he's standing just in front of me, actually._

_Awww! How good he looks so sharply dressed! Okay Ash, now please don't start drooling, it's not a good thing to do in public, I don't think so._

Yes, I was literally talking to myself… in my head. But c'mon, can you blame me?!

_OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! _

_Is he smiling at me?! Well I guess so since he's walking right towards me. _

I was almost tempted to turn my head and make sure that there was no one else behind me… but fortunately I forced myself to stand still where I was.

_WAIT! He's walking towards me! Do I look fine? Oh my, and what if I was too busy trying to calm Maria down and I didn't notice something wrong with me? Maybe my hair. Something wrong with my hair! There's always something wrong with the hair! Or maybe this dress doesn't fit me at all… maybe I'm too short for it. Gosh, I hate being short! Aw I wish __I had Maria's long legs. …Or a chocolate bar in my purse, I could surely use it right now. I'm this close to hyperventilating._

_Aw, look at those dimples! I swear he could kill with those dimples! Or at least he could kill me. And that would definitely be a sweet death anyway._

_Smile Ash, c'mon, just smile. Do you remember how to do it, right? Oookay, that would do for now._

"Hey," he said with his beautiful smile.

"Hey yourself," I somehow managed to speak up.

"You look great."

_Aww did he just complimented me? Did he? Did he? Did he? HELL YEAH he did! Okay, now let's try to not turn red just a second after you're next to him._

"You look good yourself." I smiled back "I love the shirt."

"Really?" He looked pleasantly surprised… then he grimaced. "It's Randy's, actually."

I couldn't help but lightly giggle as he playfully rolled his eyes. "That explains a lot."

"…What? Do you mean that I can't look good on my own?"

_Isn't he adorable when he pouts like this?_

"Nope," I innocently smiled "I mean that I never saw you all dressed up like this… and it suits you."

"Oh, thanks. I would… you know, say the same about you… but I can't cause you always look amazing… even just with a pair of sweatpants and no make up on."

Okay, at this point I just couldn't refrain from blushing.

"Thanks," I timidly smiled "and I won't even ask why, how and when you saw me like that." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Alright," he chuckled "but I assure you I'm not a stalker."

I turned for a brief moment to look at Maria and Randy next to us and I caught glimpse of him offering her his arm… how cute!!

"Shall we get going?"

"Sure, we won't let Mr. RKO arrive late at his own party, right?" I joked.

"Absolutely." He echoed with a soft laugh "He would never forgive us."

"I think so."

"After you then, punk princess."

I giggled, mocking a curtsey, before turning and following Randy and Maria on their way outside the hotel.

She looked at me sideways with a wide smile and I gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

_We're beautiful, young and we have two handsome partners for a party. And the night has just started!_

I contently smiled while we reached Randy's car.

_So far, so good._

**X - X - X**

_**John's POV**_

_God, she looks beautiful. Doesn't she?_

_It's everything about her that just kills me… I could never tell a lie in front of those blue eyes… which at some point could become a problem if I don't want to make a fool out of myself. I mean, I can't just blurt out my feelings for her like that, right?_

_Wait. Pause. Refrain._

_Feelings? Who talked of feelings?_

_Ain't I the one who told Randy 'till half an hour ago that we're just friends?! Oh, screw that, who do I think I'm fooling? I'm falling heels over head for her._

_For the punk princess, the dirty diva, the one and only Ashley Massaro._

And truth to be told, I was enjoying every second of it.

Fortunately I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to notice her looking at me with an hopeful smile… like if she was waiting for something… for me to do something.

_Shit, the car! _

_It's official, I HATE Randy Orton. I hate him. Yes, he's my best friend but whatever._

_Why must he have this natural charm with women while I'm here, desperately trying not to make a fool of myself and sweating like if I was in a headlock applied by Mark Henry?_

Eww bad example, I know. I don't do good under pressure. I freak out under pressure. Especially next to a girl like that.

I glanced over the self proclaimed legend killer who was nicely opening the passenger seat for Maria, who sweetly smiled back at him, before he smartly walked back to the driving seat.

_Wait, did he just make one of those little jumps you see in the movies?! If I tried I'm sure I'll fall at her feet. Not that I'm not already… but literally this time._

I tried to refrain from either rolling my eyes or killing him. And trust me, it took some effort. I wanted to do the same. NO, not the little jump, opening the door to Ashley! But I'm sure that if I did that it would look like I was copying the champ. And that surely wasn't something I looked forward to.

_Say something, idiot, say something! You're John Cena! You're JOHN CENA… the doctor of thuganomics…! You can't act all shy –or dumb- next to a girl!_

"Seems like we're stuck on the backseats." I somehow managed to smile, gesturing to the car's doors.

"Yeah," she smiled back "but no problem. I prefer being stuck in the back with you than calling shotgun next to the self proclaimed one man dynasty." And with a playful roll of her eyes and a giggle she entered the car… leaving me smiling like an idiot after her.

_She prefers me! HAHA! Take that Orton! Who needs to be a lady killer?! I'll be perfectly fine with killing just one! …Not literally, obviously. It's just a way of saying… I swear._

I joined the other inside and adjusted myself comfortably on the backseat. I was just behind Randy while she was behind Maria.

…Okay, maybe I'm a pig or maybe I'm just a man but I admit I was checking her legs out. What? Of course I mean Ashley's, not Maria's! Not that her legs don't look perfectly okay, it's just that… well, you know, I had a _slight_ interest in the punk rock princess. What? You already guessed so? Wow, you're smart people.

Anyway, I was barely aware of Randy saying something when I lifted up my eyes and saw him smirking to me in the back mirror.

"Sorry?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at him. I haven't the slightest idea of what he had just asked me.

"I was wondering," he rolled his eyes "how does it feel to attending a party which basically celebrates your loss. Not that you didn't expect it, of course."

I rolled my eyes as well... that's it, typical Orton. Why am I his best friend anyway?

"Just so you know Randy… a Triple Threat match means that there are three possibilities of win. So, alright, I could have lost anyway… but that doesn't mean that you wouldn't too. You're forgetting Triple H. And by the way, I hate to break it to you, but you kicked him in the head just when he was about to pin me."

I could hear Ashley giggling next to me.

"Owned." She muttered, winking at me.

_Wait, wait, wait. Are my eyes deceiving me? Hell, I hope not. She just winked at me! She bloody winked at me!!_

_I'm the champ after all._

_Ow… nope, I'm not the champ anymore. I still have to get used to it… sometimes._

_But whatever, maybe that means that I'm still the champ in her eyes. I'm the champ… of her heart!!_

Okay, I'll give you that this sounded terribly corny. But that's her effect on me… it seems that I just can't think straight and I ramble on and on… babbling nonsense. Fortunately enough only in my head though.

Randy and I went back and forth bickering –as usual- for the next ten minutes… when it was Maria actually the one who interrupted us.

She was apparently messing with the radio, and trust me it's not like Randy let anyone do that… last time I tried to search for a hip hop station he freaking slapped my hand, when she suddenly cried out:

"OH shut up and drive!!"

I stopped with my mouth opened… and I could see Randy doing the same, looking at her in slight disbelief.

"Sorry I… I didn't mean…" he confusedly muttered.

At this Ashley burst out with laughter and I looked at her more confused than ever.

"Oh…" Maria started to blush profusely "no, I meant the song… that's Rihanna." She innocently smiled, I love this song."

"…Yeah, of course, I knew that. I like it too." Randy promptly lied, regaining his composure.

And I couldn't help but turn to Ashley and laugh with her.


End file.
